Rising Star
by Tuxedo Elf
Summary: In the space of 10 minutes, Dick Grayson's world was turned upside down. Now he finds himself trying to balance work, being Nightwing - and parenting.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rising Star

Author: Tuxedo Elf

Rating: PG

Summary: Dick Grayson's world is forever changed by one visit from his ex.

Pairings: Nightwing/Starfire Nightwing/Oracle

Notes: Random bunny bit hard... I love the idea of Mar'i, but I'm a huge fan of Nightwing/Oracle. This is most decidedly AU.

xxxxxxx

She'd thought she could do it. Despite all she'd been through, her own troubled childhood, the wars, slavery, the turmoil of adapting to a new planet, she'd thought she could do it. It was instinct, wasn't it? It was the most natural thing in the universe for almost every major species.

The moment they'd placed the child – her child – in her arms, she'd known she couldn't.

Not that it had been easy to make the decision. She'd agonised for weeks. Had tried so hard to be what she was supposed to be – a mother. She'd cared well enough for her daughter, kept her warm, fed and clean. But there was an emptiness in her heart, that they'd always said a child was supposed to fill.

Human psychologists would have likely diagnosed depression, or post traumatic stress disorder. Maybe they were even correct. Certainly the traumas she had experienced had contributed to the way she felt now. She was not human though and there were none who understood how the Tamaranian mind worked to reassure her. There was a love for this child, a need to do what was right for her, but there was also a certainty that the girl's future was not with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dick's day had started normally enough. After a scant four hours sleep, he'd got up, taken a shower and had a bowl of cereal and three coffees before starting to get ready for work.

And then the doorbell rang.

"Early for visitors," he frowned, walking on still-bare feet to open it. The person standing there when he swung the door open was the last person he would ever have expected. "Kory?" he gasped, utterly thrown by the sudden turn of events. He hadn't known she was in Blüdhaven, let alone knew where he was living.

"Dick." She couldn't help but look at him. He hadn't changed much – the years were always kind to him. Still so handsome, so easy to smile. "I'm sorry... I should have called..."

"No... no it's fine, come in..." he stood back to let her in. Her hands were clasped against something held to chest, but he couldn't see what it was. "Are you okay? Are you in trouble?"

She smiled slightly. They hadn't been together properly in years, but he still cared so much. That was why she was here, why she knew this was the right thing. Even their occasional indiscretions – such as the one that had resulted in the reason for her being here today – were always warm, passionate but comfortable. "No... well yes, it's... complicated."

"I'm good at complicated..." he smiled. "What's wrong, Kory? You know you can tell me anything."

She nodded, yet hesitated. There was no going back afterwards, not for either of them. But the heartbeat against hers spurred her on. "Dick... I... you remember the last time we were together?"

"Of course..." He always remembered. Even when – maybe especially when – they were ill advised.

"There were... complications..." she sighed, and moved what she held. The bundle squirmed and let out a soft cry.

Dick's world stopped. He didn't need to be told, it was obvious.

"Kory..." he tried to remember to breathe. It didn't seem to be happening naturally at the moment.

"I... she's seven weeks old. I named her Mar'i but.. you can change it if you wish..."

"Change? Why would I?" He blinked, attempting to think. "Why... you could have told me... should have..."

Kory stepped forward, feeling a dull ache as she placed the baby in Dick's arms. "I should have... I wanted to. And I'm sorry, Dick... so sorry..." She blinked, tears threatening to overflow.

"I... it's okay... you're here now... we'll figure this out together, right?" He couldn't deny the leap his heart gave when she was placed in his arms. His daughter, his own child. Unexpected in the extreme but – incredible. He smiled, reaching out to touch a lock of hair that was as black as his own.

"No, Dick." She couldn't keep his gaze. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. I thought I could. I tried. I wanted to. But I can't. There's a bag outside... her things are in there."

As he held the tiny girl, Dick's world froze again. "I don't understand. What are you saying? Kory, we may not be a couple, but we can still do this together. Millions of people do."

"We're not them though. I'm not them. Dick... I'm sorry to do this to you. To her. I do love her, you'll tell her that, won't you? But I can't stay. I can't be her mother. I'm leaving Earth... going away." The tears fell as she reached out, touching her daughter's face, perhaps for the last time.

"What?!" He cried out, startling the baby, who cried in protest at the sudden disturbance. "Kory please... don't do this! She's your daughter!"

"No... she's yours..."

"Please..." He knew she was hurting, that her life had left some deep scars, but he hadn't realised it was this bad. "Let me help you. We CAN do this together."

"I wish we could." Before he could stop her she'd taken to the air, still crying as she flew down the hall, giving him no hope of going after her.

"Kory!" But she was gone, the trail from her flight the only thing left.

Mar'i cried again and in a daze, Dick retrieved the bag that had been left. In less than ten minutes his entire world had been turned upside down. Carrying the bag and the baby – his baby – back in, he tried to make sense of it all. It was an impossible task.

They sat for a while, Dick holding his daughter until she began to stir. Hungry perhaps, or dirty. Usually calm, he felt suddenly panicked. He had no idea what to do.

His phone rang and he fumbled to get to it, Mar'i still in his arms. "Hello?"

The irritated voice of Captain Amy Rohrbach sounded in his ear. "Where the hell are you, rookie? Your shift started thirty minutes ago!"

Oh. Work. He'd completely forgotten. "I um... I can't come in today, Amy. I have a.. family crisis." He blinked, trying to steady the squirming child. Wait... Amy had children. She'd know. "Actually... do you think you could come over? I have a bit of a situation..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Rising Star

Author: Tuxedo Elf

Rating: PG

Summary: Dick Grayson's world is forever changed by one visit from his ex.

Pairings: Nightwing/Starfire Nightwing/Oracle

Notes: Random bunny bit hard... I love the idea of Mar'i, but I'm a huge fan of Nightwing/Oracle. This is most decidedly AU.

Chapter Two

xxxxxxxxxx

Leaving the patrol car parked outside the apartment building, Captain Rohrbach strode inside and up to Dick's apartment, her footsteps echoing in the stairwell. She pressed the doorbell slightly harder than she needed to and waited.

Dick let out a sigh of relief as the bell rang and rushed to let her in. "Amy, thank god, come in..."

"How could I refuse?" she said dryly. "I think..." she stopped as a shrill cry sounded from the lounge. "Dick? Since when do you have kids?"

He ran his hand anxiously through his hair. "Since about an hour ago... you'd better come through..." he took her into the lounge, where he'd laid Mar'i on the sofa.

"My God, Dick, what are you doing!"

"Well, it's a long..."

She cut him off before he could finish. "You don't leave a baby on a sofa! They could fall or suffocate!" In an instant, she'd picked the little girl up and cradled her. "Honestly..."

Despite the rebuke, he felt relieved. This was what he needed. Ground rules. And someone who knew what they were doing. "Sorry..."

She sighed and took a look at the baby. Skin slightly darker than Dick's, though an unusual shade, a heritage she couldn't place. Hair... well, she certainly got **that** from her father. And her eyes... there was something a little odd about them. Almost ridiculously green. "She's really yours?"

He nodded and gave her a slightly edited version of the mornings events. "And I just don't know what to do," he finished. "I like kids, I've been told I'm pretty good with them. But babies? Amy, most people have months to prepare for this. I didn't get an hour. This morning I was a bachelor – it's not even noon and I'm a... a single father." He sank down on the sofa, looking lost.

"Get up, Grayson." Amy said immediately, though not unkindly. "I hate to break it to you, but the time for sitting is over. She needs feeding and changing, then we need to work out what you need. I have some things you can have, my kids are past the baby stage." Without another word, she strode into the kitchen, handing Mar'i back to Dick as she made a bottle up.

It was almost surreal, he thought. No, actually it was completely surreal. Amy – his boss – was in his kitchen, making up a baby bottle, while he stood helplessly, holding the newest addition to his increasingly complicated life. God, he was out of depth. And for someone who'd fought intergalactic demons and led a super-team while barely a teenager, that was saying something.

It was a relief when she handed him the bottle and made him sit. He even dared a smile as he tilted the bottle and popped the teat into the tiny mouth. This was good. He could do this.

She sucked, took a single mouthful. Giving him a single moment of peace. Then she spat it out and screamed.

"Amy?!" Only well-honed reflexes saved the bottle from hitting the floor as tiny arms knocked it away.

"What are you doing to that poor child, Dick?" She frowned, picking the baby up.

Dick bit his lip, this was ridiculous. He felt so – inadequate.

She muttered as she tested the milk again and offered it herself. Once again, the moment the teat touched Mar'i's mouth, the baby screamed again.

Dick tried not to feel vindicated.

"Damn it..." She tried a few more times, with the same result. "I wonder - was her... her mother nursing her?"

"I don't know... maybe?" Dick's eyes opened wide. "Does that mean she won't take it? She'll starve!"

Amy fought the urge to slap him. "Stop being so melodramatic, rookie. Of course she will, babies rarely starve themselves. She set the bottle down and looked at him. "Dick. Look. I know you've had a shock. But you are not the first person this has happened to and you won't be the last. You've survived being a cop, even survived **me**," she chuckled. "You've been shot at, caught in car chases and God-only-knows what else. This is just a baby. You can do this. Trust me."

She was right of course. He knew that. He was just having a hard time getting his head around it. "I... thanks, Amy."

"You're welcome. What are partners for?" She teased. "We'll try the bottle again in a few minutes. In the meantime," she smirked. "I'll show you how to change her."

Dick groaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy had been amazing, there was no denying it. She'd showed him how to change her – revolting as it was – then stayed until Mar'i had finally taken the bottle. After that she'd gone home and returned with clothes, a Moses basket, blankets and assorted other items. A stroller and car seat had followed not long after and he'd realised, with great shock, that they were brand new. Attempts to repay her had been completely shot down.

Then, just as it was all sinking in, she'd managed to get him on compassionate leave while he sorted his life out.

He hadn't even dared ask what the department thought of how she was spending her work day. But he knew she'd never want for coffee or doughnuts again.

Now at last Mar'i was fed, clean and asleep in the basket, covered with a soft blanket. Dick leaned down, touching her hair and watching the rise and fall of her chest. Despite the shock, despite the abrupt departure of her mother, he couldn't help but feel like he'd been given the most incredible gift. He'd always wanted a family, but with the kind of life he lived, had never really dared hope for it.

He couldn't simply watch her sleep though, as much as he wanted to. He was worried about Kory and he still hadn't told anyone else about Mar'i. Who should he tell first? Barbara, probably. It would filter down from there and he might avoid telling the same story a hundred times. It would be awkward though. He and Barbara had been dating on-and-off for a few months and she was well aware of his history with Kory. Still, Mar'i had to come first now.

Standing up, he adjusted the blanket and then moved silently into his workspace and turned on the computer. "Babs? You there?"

He could almost hear her roll her eyes, before the screen flickered and her face replaced the Oracle symbol.

"Where else would I be, Dick?"

"Sorry. It's been a heck of a day – I'm a bit overwhelmed."

"You look it..." her irritation faded swiftly into concern. "What's wrong, are you hurt?" She leaned in, trying to get a closer look at him through the camera.

"No, I'm okay, physically anyway, it's just... I saw Kory today."

There was a brief but noticeable silence. There had always been a tension between the two, a hint of jealousy and rivalry. It never failed to make Dick feel incredibly awkward.

"Did you fight?"

"Well... no. She brought me... a gift."

*End Chapter Two*


	3. Chapter 3

I have absolutely NO time for writing this week. So naturally I've done this and half of the next chapter... :/

Rising Star – Chapter 3

Barbara Gordon looked at Dick Grayson, sitting on her sofa with a baby in his lap and felt a headache coming on.

"Dick, this..." she paused, tried to order her thoughts. Since his call the night before she'd been reeling. "I... damn it, Dick, I'm lost for words! What are you going to **do**?"

He shrugged, one hand lightly adjusting the foot of the yellow onesie Mar'i was wearing. "What **can** I do but raise her?"

"Nothing I suppose, but... Dick..." she didn't want to say it, but she had to be sure. "Are you absolutely sure she's yours?"

He frowned, unconsciously pulling the baby closer. "The times add up, though I haven't done tests yet, if that's what you're asking. I will, but it hardly matters – she's here now." He looked down at Mar'i, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. "She's mine, Babs. I'd know if she wasn't."

Barbara chuckled softly. "You always were a sentimental fool," she teased. "Look... let me test her. I have everything here and it won't take long."

Dick frowned but nodded. It was best to be sure he supposed. "Fine. As long as you do me a favour. Or two. Um, possibly three."

"Oh?" Already on her way to gather the equipment, Barbara turned her chair back to face Dick. "It depends what... Oh. No. No I am **not** going to be the one who tells Bruce. Your baby. Your news."

"Spoilsport," Dick grumbled lightly. "That was going to be favour three!" The smile faded as he looked down at Mar'i. "But I do need an alert put out for Kory. I'm worried about her. And Mar'i needs her mother."

"That I can do," Barbara smiled, ignoring the irrational stab of resentment. Of course he wanted to find her. "After the test we'll make the call... the Lanterns are probably your best bet." She went to collect what she needed, taking a moment to put her ridiculous jealousy aside. There was a baby without a mother and a woman who was hurting deeply, and she was thinking of herself? She knew that she knew better than that and forced herself to focus.

The test was soon running, the alert put out and she found herself ready to talk again. "So... what was favour three?"

Dick sighed. "This is... going to make my night shift pretty much impossible for a while. I haven't even worked out what I'm going to do about my job yet. Think you can get someone in to cover while I... I don't know... try and organise something?"

"You and your life, Dick..." She groaned but nodded. "Okay. I'll see if I can call in a favour or two. But you're going to need to make some hard decisions pretty quickly."

"I know... believe me... I know."

The computer beeped and Dick bit back his anxiousness as Barbara moved to read the results of the test. It had been less than a day since Mar'i came into his life, but already the thought of having to give her up to her true family was terrifying.

Seeing the look on his face, she couldn't bring herself to tease him and held out the paper.

"Congratulations, Dad Wonder."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were going to know that something was wrong. He never brought the car to the cave, it was too civilian. But it wasn't safe – or legal – to attach a car seat to a motorbike. He supposed it could be worse. At least the current car was fairly unobtrusive on the outside.

Parking next to the Batmobile, he got out and was unsurprised to see Alfred already standing there.

"Good afternoon, Master Dick. To what do we owe this unexpected visit?"

"Big news, Alfie," he grinned, "I..." He was rudely interrupted as Bruce strode up, cowl down but very much Batman.

"Dick, good. What's going on?" he asked.

Dick froze. Who'd told him? Granted he was the world's greatest detective, but really? "What... what do you mean?"

"There was an alert issued to be on the lookout for Starfire. Who was last seen leaving Blüdhaven yesterday."

Oh. So that was how.

"Yeah she... came to see me." He glanced back to the car, knowing that the only thing stopping them from seeing Mar'i was the blacked out windows.

"What about?"

"Master Bruce, perhaps that is not something Master Dick wishes to discuss?" Alfred interjected, more sensitive to the personal aspects.

"He put an alert out. I need to know why."

Dick sighed. "It's fine, Alfred. I was going to tell you both anyway. But first – is Tim around? Because I really don't want to have to keep explaining." He tried not to look anxious, but she was awake and the toys dangling off the seat wouldn't keep her entertained for long.

Bruce nodded and pressed a button, buzzing through to the kitchen to ask Tim to come down.

The current Robin entered the cave just as a sound of protest came from the car.

Bruce stiffened. "What was that?"

Dick vaulted the car and landed neatly by the passenger door. He couldn't quite hide a smile as he opened it and leaned in, though the smile faded as he fiddled with the straps on the seat. Why were they so fiddly?!

He stood a moment later, trying not to laugh as he saw all eyes widen. Even Bruce looked shocked and that made him feel incredibly smug. You didn't often get the chance to catch Batman off-guard.

"This is why she was here. Mar'i is our daughter. I just found out yesterday." He bit his lip anxiously.

"Good Lord..." Alfred recovered first and stepped in for a closer look. "My, my. How old, Master Dick?"

"Seven weeks... I wish I could have been there from the start but... as I said, I didn't know." He smiled, watching Mar'i's bright green eyes blinking at her new surroundings.

"Awww... you're a **daddy!" **Tim's gushing was so unlike the serious teenager, that Dick almost jumped.

"Yeah... guess I am..." He chuckled. "It's still sinking in, to be honest."

"And where is her mother now?" Bruce's expression was still serious – oh, he knew there was something still left unsaid.

Dick winced. "I... don't know. She said she couldn't look after her and... left. I tried to stop her, but, well, she can fly... I put the alert out because I'm worried about her, but for now, it's just us." He couldn't look at the others. "And before you ask, Oracle tested her this morning. She's mine."

"Wow." Tim spoke first. "A **single** Daddy."

"Yeah. We'll be okay though. I'm starting to get the hang of it already I think..."

Alfred touched the baby's soft cheek. "You will do just fine. I have the utmost faith." He nodded, as if confirming the statement.

Dick smiled. This was better. He was starting to feel quite good about this.

"How could you let this happen?"

Oh, never mind. There went that good mood.

"I think you know how babies are made, Bruce..." Dick said, and he heard Tim snicker.

Bruce scowled. "This is no laughing matter, Dick. This will seriously impact your duties as Nightwing." He didn't mention Dick's job. He'd never approved of him being a cop and was not above looking for reasons to force Dick to quit.

"I'll figure something out." Mar'i was starting to whimper, hungry most likely, but Dick worried she could feel the tension. He'd hoped it wouldn't be like this.

"You'll have to. But you really should have been more careful. You certainly should have been aware of the situation before now. I trained you better than that."

Dick forced himself to take a long, deep breath. He could feel his anger building, but this was not the time for a fight. Though he'd be damned if he was going to just let it go. "I'm sorry, Bruce. I'm sorry I'm not a mind reader. I'm sorry I didn't think to track down the ex I hadn't seen in months just on the off-chance she's pregnant with a child that should have been impossible!"

He grabbed the bag out of the car and stalked towards the stairs. "You are always so judgemental, thinking you know everything. As though you never making a mistake. Well, the rest of us are human. And sometimes these things happen." He shook his head, hurt at the reaction and regretting coming at all. "You should really think before you throw stones, you know. You're not exactly celibate. It could happen to you one day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

I've had quite a few people ask me if Damian is going to make an appearance. Although not a main part of the story, he will most likely show up near the end!

.

Rising Star – Chapter 4

.

xxxxxxxx

.

"Master Bruce, if I may say so, that was extremely tactless." Alfred frowned in clear disapproval as Dick stormed out of the cave.

"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, Alfred," Bruce replied. "But a child is going to seriously complicate things."

"Indeed," Alfred said dryly. "Much like Master Dick complicated things when you took him in? I seem to recall we managed rather well."

Bruce turned, pacing the length of the cave, as he always did when agitated. "That was different, Alfred. He was eight, still a child, but far less dependent than a tiny baby. He could at least be left for more than thirty seconds. And there were two of us."

"Regardless of the ages involved, we were still faced with an unexpected addition to the family and the effect that had on all of our lives. Yet I do not think that any of us have ever questioned it – it was the right and proper thing to do and in the end, brought us all a great deal of happiness." The stoic expression Alfred usually wore was briefly replaced by a frown. "Though in recent years you seem to have forgotten that."

"Alfred... I know I am often critical, but it is only because I know he can be the best. He knows I love him."

"Are you so sure, Master Bruce? Things have been strained for so long now. And, if I may say so, should being the best not also extend to fatherhood?" Alfred spoke evenly, but one eyebrow was raised in a way that warned Bruce to tread carefully.

"I... very well. I'll talk to him," he sighed.

"Indeed you will, Sir. And when doing so, it would to be wise to remember that the child in question is your first grandchild."

xxxxxxxxx

Dick was in one of the small sitting rooms, crouched on the floor trying to get an uncooperative Mar'i into a clean outfit. He was exhausted from the events of the last day and a half and Bruce's less than positive reaction had come at a bad time, so he tensed when he heard soft footsteps behind him.

"I'm just changing her before we go." His voice was tense and he didn't move or look around.

"Dick..." He watched the young man, his son, awkwardly caring for the daughter he'd never expected. Despite his frustration, he wasn't anything but gentle with the child, easing each tiny limb into the outfit until she was finally dressed and he could scoop her up and hold her close. The beginnings of a smile tugged at his lips – it seemed he was a natural father. "Dick, I'm sorry."

"No." Dick stood, Mar'i held against his chest. "No. I've had enough shocks lately, Bruce. You don't get to try and top it."

Bruce had the grace to look embarrassed. "I didn't mean to... look... I may, possibly, have over-reacted down there."

"May have?!" Dick looked at Bruce, incredulous.

"Okay, okay. I did over-react. But this is – unprecedented. At least in this family."

"It's not exactly how I planned on starting a family either," Dick replied. "I had this bizarre fantasy of being married, with a house and garden and everything. But... she's here. And it's new and terrifying and unknown and **wonderful.** She's only been mine for a day, Bruce. But I'm her father. And I love her."

He nodded, letting himself smile. "I understand, Dick, I do. You were older, yet I felt that way when you came into my life. I'm just worried with everything else you've taken on." He tried not to look uncomfortable. "Still, I know you'll do an outstanding job, even if we don't find Starfire."

Hesitantly, he took a step closer. "I um, thought I'd be a bit older before I became a grandfather though..." He ran his hand through his hair. He was well practised in expecting the unexpected, however those situations were generally more along the lines of new meta criminals, or the Joker escaping. This was entirely new and, he had to admit, probably stranger because it was slightly more normal than the rest of his life.

He was quiet for a long moment, bringing an awkward silence to the room as he considered the situation and the best way to show Dick that he did care.

"Dick, I... can I hold her?"

If he hadn't been cradling his daughter, Dick Grayson would have fainted from shock.

xxxxxxxxx

"So, could have been worse then?" Barbara smiled.

"Could have gone better too." Sitting in front of his computer, he wished he was talking to her in person, rather than from behind screens. "I'm glad he backed down but... he didn't need to react that way in the first place. I didn't plan this."

"It's **Bruce**," she reminded him gently. "Over-reacting is what he does. Though thank you for the picture of him holding her. I haven't laughed so hard in weeks!"

"Oh you're welcome... how could I not? I think that's the first time I've seen him look nervous!" He smiled, but he was still worried. It wasn't just that his feelings had been hurt by the initial reaction. He also had vivid memories of being told not to trust Superman, or any non-humans. And now he had a half-human child. Would that influence Bruce's feeling towards her? Had it already? Perhaps he should just ask, but the last thing he wanted was another fight. Maybe he'd just wait and watch.

"Dick? You in there?"

He jumped as Barbara grew tired of waiting and jolted him from his thoughts. "Yes, sorry. Um, did you get anyone to cover?" He said quickly, unwilling to discuss his thoughts just then.

"Yes. Helena arrived this afternoon. Don't worry, I've told her that she's not to kill anyone."

Dick groaned. "Couldn't you have got, oh I don't know, anyone else? Or are you enjoying bringing all my ex-girlfriends into this?" Not that the Huntress had really been a girlfriend, more an ill-advised fling. But that wasn't the point.

"Don't be ungrateful, Dick," Barbara chastised him. "It was hard enough to find anyone willing to to come to Blüdhaven of all places. Luckily for you, she's between jobs right now."

"You didn't tell her why, did you? I'd never hear the end of it..." Just the thought of the Huntress with **that** information made him feel a little queasy.

"No, of course not, only that you were – unavailable for a while." Oracle smiled, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Would I do that to you?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitation and smiled when she laughed.

"Well, your secret is safe **for now** okay?" She smirked. "As long as you're nice to me. Like on Friday..."

"Friday?" he frowned, confused. If he was honest with himself, he'd forgotten what day it was today. The past two days had been an insane whirlwind and he was completely caught up in it. It was a good thing he wasn't currently working either of his jobs. He wouldn't be safe.

"Our dinner date, don't tell me you've forgotten?" She chuckled, looking at him expectantly.

He went red. He really **was** out of it if he'd forgotten a date with Babs. That was unheard of. "Oh... damn... I hate to admit it, but I had..." He bit his lip, trying to chose his words carefully. "Babs, look, I want to see you, but I don't feel comfortable using a sitter yet and..." he stopped abruptly as the menu for the local Chinese restaurant popped up on his screen. "Oh."

"Give me a little credit, Dad Wonder," she said with a hint of reproachfulness and a resigned smile. "I'll pick it up on my way in. You're buying though."

"Thanks Babs..." he smiled, looking abashed. "I should have known better. Guess my head is still a bit messed up." He rubbed the back of his neck, debating with himself before continuing. "I was worried you'd just cancel with how... complicated... things are now. Not that I'm saying you're shallow, just that it'll be hard and I..."

"Dick. Stop talking. Now." She leaned in closer to glare at him. "I'm not saying the complications haven't crossed my mind, but our whole **lives** are complicated. We'll cope. We always do."

He smiled and sat back. "You're the best, Babs."

She grinned. "I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up! A combination of work, illness and Christmas ate all my time for a while!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks passed in a blur. Dick found himself lost in an endless cycle of feeding, changing, soothing and, occasionally, sleeping.

He had never expected to be so hard-hit by the sleepless nights. If anything, he'd been confident that those were the one thing he could cope with. After all, he'd spent most of his life surviving on a less than average amount of sleep. However, what he hadn't realised, was that four or so hours of solid sleep was infinitely more restful than eight hours broken into three. Sometimes four.

Mar'i, he'd quickly realised, did not appear to be particularly fond of sleep. She woke frequently and, despite what the books said, it seemed to get worse as she got older. Unfortunately, he had no idea if it was a personality trait or something to do with her Tamaranian blood. Whatever it was, he hoped it passed before it drove him insane.

So when Barbara called round unexpectedly one afternoon, she found him with uncombed hair and dressed in only a t-shirt and boxers. Which would have been attractive, if it weren't for the dark circles around his eyes.

"Rough night?" Words she usually kept for after a city patrol. "You look like hell."

"Rough... three weeks." He said tiredly, standing aside to let her in and rubbing his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Babs, I love that child more than I knew was possible – but I think she's trying to kill me."

Barbara snorted. "Listen to you! This from a man who doesn't think twice about jumping head-first off tall buildings."

"That's easy in comparison..." he sighed as the cry sounded from the next room and he hurried back into to pick Mar'i up from the playmat, which had held her attention for roughly five minutes. "I'm coming, I'm coming..." he held her to his chest and she quieted. "That's it... come on Starshine, give Daddy a little break, okay?"

Biting her lip to keep from smiling, Barbara moved her chair around to see Dick's face. "Starshine?"

"Seemed to fit," he replied, blushing. "It's not that bad, is it?"

"Very cute, Dad Wonder," she teased.

There was silence then, long and awkward, unusual after a joke. "You keep calling me that," Dick said quietly. "I wish you wouldn't."

Barbara frowned in utter confusion. "Why? Dick, I've always called you something-wonder ever since, well, boy wonder. I never thought you minded."

"I didn't... I don't... Usually..." He sighed. "Just that one I guess." He rubbed his hand wearily over his face.

"Why is that?" She asked softly, moving a little closer, putting her hand on his knee. He looked so tired and it worried her.

He didn't even know how to explain how he felt. All the words seemed inadequate or simply wrong. Sometimes he caught himself wondering if this was all real, half expecting to wake up from some Scarecrow induced hallucination. "I... It's difficult to explain but... I don't feel like a Dad wonder. Or anything wonder. I don't think... I'm very good at this."

Well, she hadn't seen that coming, she had to admit. Dick was always so confident in everything he did. But she supposed being solely responsible for another person all day, every day, was a bit different. "Dick, that's crazy. You're doing great. Look at her, she's perfect."

"Babs... It's not that I don't think she's perfect. But I... I don't know what I'm doing. She cries and sometimes I can't soothe her and I think... I'm failing her. Guessing her needs, not knowing. She needs to be held so much, is that normal? And what do I do when she starts needing food? She's half-Tamaranian, what can she have? Are the bottles okay for her? They were designed for human infants and... she's not and..."

"Dick! Stop!" Barbara interrupted his self-pitying flow and rubbed her bridge of her nose before continuing. "Dick. I grant you that her biology is – unusual. And we don't have any information on half human, half Tamaranian children. However, those things aside, all the rest? Are the worries of almost every parent I've ever known. I'm pretty sure it's normal." She looked at him, seeing the bone-deep weariness. It was so typical of him. She knew that, unless she intervened, he would keep going, pushing himself beyond the limits of all sane, normal humans. He always had been like that. Even now he had Mar'i held close, unwilling to let go.

She paused for a moment. "Give her to me."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because you are exhausted. Give her to me, leave everything where I can get to it and go to bed. Right now." She held her arms out expectantly. Still, she wasn't surprised at all when he shook his head at her.

"I can't, she's my responsibility, I can't just palm her off..." He insisted, though she could see him wavering, tempted.

"You're not. You're leaving her with someone you are close to and trust..." she glared at him. "Unless you think I can't cope with looking after a baby?"

"Oh I know you can," he said quickly, far too tired to pick up on the simple ruse – something his usually sharp mind would have seen right away. "I just.. it's not right, Babs, I'm her father, I can't just quit because I'm tired."

"Richard John Grayson," she cut in, with ire enough to stop him in his tracks. "Give her to me and go to bed, or so help me, I will call Alfred over."

That was enough to make him pause. The place was a mess, as was he. There was washing and laundry and dust... he winced. Alfred would have a fit. "Fine," he sighed in resignation, though he hesitated as he placed Mar'i in Barbara's arms. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Dick."

"Okay, okay..." he sighed, giving up and quickly leaving everything she could need on the coffee table. Much to his relief, Mar'i hadn't protested at the change in the arms holding her. He lingered, looking at her, before Barbara's glare sent him hurrying into his room. "Just a couple of hours," he insisted, getting into bed. That was all he needed.

xxxxxxxxx

It was dark when he woke. He groaned, rubbing his eyes and checked the clock. His eyes widened in surprise when he realised it was past eight thirty at night, he'd been asleep well over six hours. "Damn," he muttered, jumping up, already feeling guilty at leaving Barbara alone for so long.

He rushed into the sitting room, looking flushed and embarrassed.

"Good morning," Barbara teased, looking up. Mar'i was on her lap, chewing on the corner of a yellow blanket. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah.. sorry Babs, I didn't mean to sleep for so long. He crouched down, holding his arms out for his daughter.

Barbara smiled as he picked Mar'i up – he may not feel like it, but he was proving to be a wonderful father. "Don't worry... you needed it. How are you feeling? She's been fine, by the way."

"Much better," he admitted, holding Mar'i up over his head and making her laugh. "I really **did** need it. Thank you."

She looked at him, seeing that he did indeed look refreshed, though she noticed how he stretched subtly every time he moved. Had he actually left the house in the past three weeks? She wasn't sure she wanted to know. It wasn't as though he **needed** to, he could – probably had – paid for anything he needed to be delivered. Watching him balance on one leg to rock his giggling child, she made a decision.

"You know, it's already late... I can stay over if you want to go out. I have spare clothes in the van."

He stopped, looking at her in laughable confusion. "Out?"

"Yes, Dick, out. You remember outside? Where the temperate and scenery change? You used to quite like it."

"Babs!" He protested. "I've not been that bad!"

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Tell me then, though I'm sure I'll regret asking, when was the last time you went out?"

"Um..." he shifted on his feet, a sure sign that she'd caught him out. "A week... and a bit... ago... she didn't like the stroller and I hate to hear her cry..."

"Oh, for the love of..." she stopped, running her hands through her hair. "Go. Go now. Suit up and go hit something. You've been cooped up for too long."

"Really? Even after being stuck here all day? And you don't mind sleeping over?"

She smiled. "I'm already here, she'll probably sleep soon and I have my laptop. And there's still a bed in your spare room, right?"

"Right..." he wanted to ask her if she was really sure, but he knew her well enough to know that would not end well. And, truth be told, he was aching to get out, to fly. There was still hesitation though, he hadn't left Mar'i at all since he got her. But it was Babs – if she was safe with anyone, it was her. "Okay..." He bit his lip, reluctantly handing her back over. It felt almost wrong after leaving her to sleep, but he knew she was right – he needed to get out. And who knew when he'd get chance again?

Putting on the suit was a bigger relief than he'd expected. He'd underestimated how much a part of him this was. He smiled as he pressed the mask to his face and stepped out of his room.

Barbara grinned back as she saw him. "Look, Mar'i, your Daddy is so handsome! Your future boyfriends will have a lot to live up to!"

"Barbara!" He gasped, so scandalised that he used her full name.

She laughed. "I'm only teasing, Dick. Go on, get out of here."

He groaned, leaning down to kiss Mar'i on the top of her head, then moving to brush his lips against Barbara's. "I'll let it slide – thank you, Babs."

He moved to the window, opening it, feeling the rush of air and the thrill of knowing the jump was near. His feet pearched on the windowsill, he turned back, smiling brightly.

"Babs?"

"Dick?"

"You know... you don't **have** to use the spare room."

END CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Chapter 6

I am SO sorry for another long wait! My three year old is going through a case of the 'Damians' and writing about children has not been my preferred activity once the kids are in bed!

Rising Star – Chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dick watched his daughter with a smile as he lay next to her on the playmat. Her chubby hands were grasping at the toys dangling above, her completely green eyes focused on the task with an intensity that reminded him almost painfully of her mother. He tried not to dwell on that though, knowing that if Kory **did** resurface, he'd be alerted immediately."Good girl," he praised, as she tugged on one hard enough for the velcro to release the toy into her hands. She cooed in delight and shoved it into her mouth.

Over by the sofa, Barbara laughed. For the past month she'd been coming over twice a week, letting Dick rest in the day and fly as Nightwing at night. It had made a huge difference in him, he was calmer, happier – and that had rubbed off on Mar'i as well. "Heaven help you when she starts food, Dick," she grinned. "She'll eat you out of house and home!"

"Ah, I'll just let Alfred feed her if she does," he replied with a grin of his own. "He'd love it."

"He would," she agreed, watching Mar'i chewing contentedly. "You know... he did offer to help if you go back to work." Dick was still on leave from the BPD, though it had lapsed into unpaid. He had to make a final decision soon.

Dick sighed. "I know he did. And I do want to work... but I can't put this on him, Babs. Occasional babysitting, sure, but all day every day... he does so much already and he's not getting any younger... I'd feel so guilty."

She nodded, understanding. Neither of them doubted Alfred's ability to do the job, but Dick was right, it simply wasn't fair. Still, it was a problem. Mar'i's non-human features, especially her eyes, seemed to get stronger as she grew. It was already making life difficult, to protect their identities they could only take her out when she was sleeping. At this rate, a normal life was looking to be near impossible. She couldn't go to daycare, or even school, later on. And even though Dick and those around him were more than capable of giving her the best in education, she knew that wasn't what he'd want for her.

Still, what options were there? It wasn't as though they could pull the answer out of thin air. She stopped, frowning, as an idea started to take root in her mind. Or could they? She **was** owed a favour...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a couple of days to arrange everything, but the next time she turned up at Dick's apartment, there was a small box nestled carefully at the bottom of her bag. She only hoped it was all it was promised to be.

"Hey," she smiled at Dick as she wheeled in, allowing the kiss he pressed to her cheek. They hadn't really talked about their relationship since Mar'i arrived, but casual shows of affection were becoming increasingly common – and increasingly wanted by them both.

"Hey yourself," he replied, his voice low so as not to wake the currently sleeping child. "Coffee is on, want some?"

She nodded. "Love one. But first, I have something for you." Reaching to the back of the chair, she grabbed her bag, reaching into it and pulling out the box. "It's a gift for Mar'i."

"A gift? Babs, thank you, but really, you've given so much already." Still, he took the small, square box and opened it. Inside, on a satin cushion, was a silver baby bangle. "Babs... it's beautiful, thank you."

"Well actually... it's not from me," she admitted. She'd bought the jewellery itself, but the real gift was not hers.

Dick frowned. "Then who is it from?"

"Zatanna." She replied, waiting from him to realise what that meant.

"Oh..." He gave the innocent seeming piece of jewellery another look. "I guess than means it's more than just a bracelet?"

"Actually, it's a bangle," she teased. "And yes, there's a spell on it. A glamour charm. As long as Mar'i wears it, she'll appear human. She'll outgrow it eventually, but then we can ask Zatanna to charm something else. She was... very obliging. She certainly understood the desire to try and give Mar'i a normal life."

Dick's eyes widened as he realised just what this would do for her – for both of them. "Babs, this... it changes **everything**." Suddenly there was a huge weight lifted from his shoulders, the need to keep Mar'i shut away gone in an instant. "You're amazing. I... I don't know what to say."

"Just go OUT with her. You've been spending far too much time inside," she said, hoping Mar'i would wake so they could put the bangle on.

"I will." Dick smiled brightly. "Though where to, I don't know!"

Barbara looked at Dick and grinned. "Luckily for you, I have just the place."

"Oh?" His elation dipped a little – something about that particular grin always made him nervous. A nervousness that only increased when she handed a him a folded flyer. Opening it, multi-coloured letters proudly proclaimed his doom.

BLUDHAVEN'S OLDEST AND BEST PARENT AND CHILD GROUP! Followed by a cheerful description of where, when – today, oh wonderful - and how much. Smiling babies decorated the bottom of the paper.

He felt the blood drain from his face. "Babs, no. Absolutely not. That is not a good place for me. There is NO way I am going to that."

She glared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"At least come in with me?" he pleaded. In fact, he was pleading for anything right now. A bank robbery maybe, or a high-speed chase. Maybe a nice run-in with Bane.

Barbara shook her head. "Sorry, Dick, this one is on you. Come on, it's just a parent and child group. You need to get to know others with kids around her age."

"Babs, come on... they say 'parent', but they mean 'Mother.' I'll be the only guy there!"

She chuckled. "Sounds like most guys idea of a good time!" Other parents were starting to arrive now and he was right – it did seem to be mostly mothers.

"I am not most guys." he said dryly.

"No, I suppose not," she agreed. "You're tougher. Now, off you go!"

Dick groaned. He could never say no to her and win. "Fine. But you're paying for my therapy." Getting out of the car, he picked Mar'i up and slug the changing bag over his shoulder. "You're evil, you know that?"

She nodded. "I know. Now go."

He sighed and trudged inside, feeling the gazes turn to him as he made his way towards the lady at the desk. "Hi... we're new."

The woman's eyes opened wide and there was an awkward pause as she pushed the sign-in form towards him. "Just um... your name... child's name and... make yourself at home. We're all... really friendly."

"I'm sure. It's nice to meet you." He shifted Mar'i in his arms and headed into the room. As he went in, he heard the giggling behind him.

"Did you see his backside? I think I'm in love!"

He sighed. He was going to kill Babs for this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how was it?" Barbara pretended not to notice Dick's weary expression when the group ended some two hours later.

He glared as he buckled Mar'i into the car. "Never. Again."

"Oh come on, they all looked really nice!" She protested.

"Oh, they were. I could hardly breathe the whole time! It was suffocating," he grumbled. "So awkward. Next time I need someone interrogated I'm going to let those ladies do the job. They can get almost anything out of you."

"Is that so?" She smirked. "Has Nightwing been unmasked then?"

"I said **almost** anything," he huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm not stupid."

She stopped, turning to look at him and seeing genuine annoyance. "Hey... come on, I was only joking.

"I know... sorry... I'm still a bit sensitive I guess." He smiled wryly. "Nightwing, he can beat up a room full of thugs, but can't take a joke."

Barbara reached out, taking his hand in hers. "It's okay. It's still early days with all this. I just don't want to see you and her shut in all the time now that you don't have to be." She knew what it was like to be isolated like that and wouldn't wish it on anyone.

"I know, and I do appreciate it Babs, I do. There just has to be a better way!"

She started the car again and drove off. "Maybe, but I can't think what right now. Baby gymnastics maybe? After all, she's got a lot to live up to!"

He laughed. "I can teach her that myself! But maybe - I just know that those groups are not the place for us. But... it's nice to have the options now. I'll call Zatanna later, say thank you."

"Oh she's coming over tomorrow to see the baby. That was the deal."

Dick put his head in his hands. "You love giving me shocks, don't you?"

"Just keeping you on your toes, dad wonder!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, he was sitting alone after Babs had gone home and Mar'i was in bed. He was still agonising over how not to isolate her without subjecting them to people who simply didn't – couldn't – understand their life. Finding someone who understood was almost impossible.

Two seconds later, he groaned. "You are so stupid, Grayson," he said out loud to himself. He reached for the phone, punching in a long memorised number and waiting for it to ring. "Please be home." A moment later there was a familiar voice on the end of the line.

"Harper."

"Roy."

"Dick?"

"Help me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notes, notes notes!

Firstly, I am absolutely NOT saying parent and child groups are bad. I used to **run** one, so I know they're not. :) But fathers are still a slight curiosity at them!

The glamour charm is from Young Justice - it worked so well for Artemis it seemed a perfect solution to Dick's problem! If anyone is curious, this is the kind of bangle I have in mind:

system/product_images/images/001/668/795/preview_christenin ?1401457482 I had two as a baby. :)

Next chapter: Lian! Because who doesn't love Lian Harper? :)


	7. Chapter 7

I am SO sorry I abandoned this for so long! I stopped wanting to write it after some behavioural issues with my now 4 year old, then by the time we got that sorted I got heavily into the Green Lantern side of things and started writing for that! (Fans of Saint Walker, please check out my new fic 'What Hope Gave Back'!)

I've reworked the plot for this and updates should be a bit more regular now! I'm also trying to make the chapters a bit longer. There is literally no way this was 'worth waiting for' but regardless, I hope you like it.

Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to you all. :)

Rising Star – Chapter 7

xxxxxxxx

"I don't believe you, Dick!" Roy didn't even say hello before berating his friend the moment the door opened.

Dick winced, standing awkwardly in the doorway. "I know, I know, I'm sorry," he apologised. "It's been kind of crazy, lost track of everything." If he was honest with himself, half the time he couldn't remember what day it was.

Roy sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, I know. You're forgiven. Mostly. But only because I get it."

Dick smiled sheepishly and looked down when he felt a tug on his hand.

"Daddy says you have a baby!" Lian said, appearing from behind her dad and nearly bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"I do, would you like to meet her?" he chuckled. She nodded enthusiastically and her took her hand, leading her inside to where soft coos indicated an awake and happy baby. That was certainly a nice change from the crying that usually ensued the moment Mar'i woke.

He took them over to the crib and smiled as Roy lifted Lian up so she could see.

"So... you and Kory. Wow." Roy shook his head in wonder as he peeked into the crib. Mar'i blinked at him, her bright green eyes almost startling him. "Whoa... no mistaking who her mother is huh?"

Dick chuckled, leaning over to pick her up. "No... we have a glamour charm for her to hide the more obvious alien bits, but I don't use it when we're with people we know."

Roy nodded, putting his hand out to steady an over-excited Lian. "Gotta say, I never figured you for the single-dad type."

"Me either," Dick sighed. "But I couldn't make her stay. I've called in every favour I had to find her, but it's like she's vanished. I'm worried, but I can't leave Mar'i to go looking."

"She'll come back eventually... you know Kory. She just needs time. But if – when – she does, what then? You're not in love with her any more – are you?"

Dick moved to the floor, placing Mar'i on the playmat and letting Lian join her. "No... I'll always love her, but I've moved on. I know I shouldn't have agreed to those nights but then... I didn't think we _could_ have children. Nothing happened all the time we were together and we weren't exactly careful back then. I assumed we were incompatible in that sense."

"Kory probably did too," Roy agreed. "Maybe that was part of why she didn't tell you."

"Maybe." Dick sighed, nudging one of the dangling toys. "I just wish she'd have given things a chance. There are plenty of separated parents who make it work."

"You might still get the chance. You never know. At least you don't have to explain that her mother is a criminal and an assassin." Roy joined Dick on the floor. "That one keeps me up at night."

"Small mercies," Dick agreed. He looked down at the baby, her bright green eyes shining. "Though I still have to explain that she's only half-human. Let's hope she doesn't bring that up in the playground one day!"

"Wonderful thing about most people – they never believe it when kids say stuff like that. Luckily." He grinned, ruffling Lian's hair. "Which leads into the obvious question. What's going to happen to Nightwing?"

Dick sighed. "I don't know. I don't know how I'm supposed to do it all, but I can't give any of it up either." He looked at Roy. "That's part of why I asked you here. How do you do it?"

"Aww and here I thought you just wanted my company!" Roy pouted and Dick punched him in the arm. "Okay, okay. Its hard,' Roy admitted. 'Nannies, friends, family. And you feel bad, because everyone tells you that kids need stability, routine - and people like us, we can't give them that." He stopped, looking over to where Lian was playing with Mar'i's toes. 'But you make it work. You have to. I think I'm doing okay, anyway."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with Lian," Dick agreed, smiling at the girl. "I glad Mar'i will have at least one friend she can be honest with." He sat back, watching as she giggled as Lian tickled her. "I feel like all I do these days is worry."

Roy laughed. "Dick... welcome to the rest of your life. You'll always worry, all the time. Way I see it - means you're doing something right, when it means that much." He got up. "Come on. Something tells me you're not getting out that much."

"You can say that again. Babs made me do to a baby group - it was hell. Maybe when Mar'i is older if she wants to but... I'm not rushing back. Unless I need to scare the Joker."

"Big baby," Roy teased. "Okay, let's get out of here. Passed a play park on my way in, Lian needs to burn off some energy. And you could use the fresh air."

Dick snorted. "This is Blüdhaven, none of the air is fresh. But okay. Would be nice to get out. Give me a minute to grab her stuff."

"Same," Roy grinned.

Xxxxxx

"Okay, this isn't so bad." The play park wasn't that big, but it was full of kids and parents - all of whom were, blissfully, minding their own business. "When she's older I can deal with this."

"Of course you can. I tell you Dick... This is a challenge unlike any other. And damn if this doesn't sound cheesy but... It's worth it. I wouldn't trade Lian for anything." He watched as she expertly climbed the bars. "And they do sleep eventually."

"So I've been told." He sat back on the bench, one eye on Mar'i as she blinked and looked at the world from her stroller, the other on Lian, watching and knowing he had all that still to come. It was a surprisingly uplifting thought.

They stayed at the park until Lian got tired and Roy decided it was time to go. Dick watched, noticing, as he always did, how conscientious Roy was when it can to Lian. Roy was hot headed and not prone to thinking things through... But he did for her. He changed for her. And that was inspiring.

Pushing the stroller though the still busy street, he was glad when they turned onto the quieter road leading to his building. They were almost home when long-honed senses picked up on something not quite right. "Roy."

"Yeah." The acknowledgement was quiet, immediate. "Yeah, I know." They were being followed.

Dick knew it could be anything in this part of town. The lowlifes here were after anything they could get and they didn't care who they had to target. Even children. He tensed, ready for whoever might come.

It came a moment later, as several others emerged and surrounded them. Dick looked around, feeling the rage slowly rising. Six in all... Not even a number to make him raise an eyebrow most of the time, especially with Roy there as well. This time though, he felt the fear gnawing at him from within.

He glanced at Roy, who shared his expression. There had been a time, not even that long ago, where the two of them getting corned by a handful of thugs would have been hilarious. People like this were rarely trained and it was no more than a warm up to he and Roy. But this time, they had children with them and that changed everything.

"Lian." Roy said, his voice sharp. It was all that was needed as she hunkered down, keeping low and against the stroller.

The sight make Dick's heart ache. How many times had she already been through that to know what to do so quickly? He didn't want that for Mar'i.

"Money, watches, wallets, hand it over," one of the men said, his gun pointed at Dick. "Now."

Dick looked round. Three guns, three knives. Nice divide. But he hesitated, maybe for the first time in his life. He understood, in that moment, what fear really was. He was all that stood between men like this and his daughter.

"Nah, not today thanks." Roy's words brought him back to the immediacy of the situation. His friend was poised ready to fight and Roy was no slouch in hand to hand himself. It was reassuring to have him there, someone who knew almost exactly what he was feeling.

The man made another threat and another gang member - a woman with pink hair and an ugly scowl lunged at them with a knife.

That was all the motivation he needed. With a last glance back at the stroller he leapt forward, disarming the woman before swinging round and taking out one of the guns. By his side, Roy was doing the same, his fist connecting with a thug's face and making the man drop to the ground.

Dick pretended not to hear Lian's cheer.

Instead he focused on the three still standing. Roy went after one, so he lunged at the other two. One went down with a scream as he broke his nose, the other followed shortly after with a shattered wrist. Not wanted to take any chances, he slammed their heads together, rendering them unconscious.

Within moments it was over, but Dick's heart was racing as though it had been the biggest fight of his life. Perhaps in some ways, it had. He rushed back to the stroller, feeling his heartbeat start to calm as he saw that she'd slept through the entire incident.

"She okay?" Roy asked, walking over with Lian in his arms.

"Yeah... yeah she's fine. Still asleep."

Roy nodded, looking at Dick. "Are YOU okay?" He remembered how it had felt, the first time he'd fought with Lian there.

"I don't know." He reached out and touched Mar'is face, trying to ignore the tremble in his hand. "I don't... How do I do it, Roy? How do I protect her from all this?"

Roy set Lian down and put his hand on Dicks shoulder. "Cold, hard truth time, buddy... Sometimes, you just can't."

End


End file.
